These Are Dark Times
by Fred is awesome
Summary: This is the story of Eponine Hill, a normal girl. Living in the times when Voldemort rules the Ministry, and the trio are off hunting Horcruxes. But what's so different about her?
1. Chapter 1

Well, this was going to be fun… I was stood by a massive gate. No other words for it. Well, I suppose iron. Metal. I was a bit too gobsmacked to describe it. I was here… At Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I was going to enjoy it here. I hoped.

My name is Eponine Hill, and I am seventeen years old, and am just joining Hogwarts for the first time. These are dark times to join Hogwarts, though. Dark times indeed. Muggleborns are being hunted, but I am a half blood, luckily, so I may come here. I have been home schooled my entire life, and have never realised why, but have just gone along with it. My mother, Jasmine Hill, finally was forced to by the new law.

I don't know who my father is. All I know is that he met my mother, they had a one night stand, and they never saw each other again… I can tell she knows who he is, though. A look of recognition comes into her eyes whenever I question her about it. And she says I look a bit like him. Pale skin and dashing beauty. That is, when I'm in my normal form. Which I'm not usually, I don't want anyone to know what I look like normally. No one. My mother's only seen a bit of my true self, never my whole. I always have mad coloured hair, or eyes, or, just to be funny, skin.

I arrived at the gates and was about to knock, when the door opened suddenly, and I was pulled in and ushered to the castle by a tall man with black hair. I looked at him fearfully, and he looked at me, shaking his head.

'I am Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, I am just taking you to speak for a moment and to get you to the Sorting on time, I hope. You're late. I'm not going to ask why, but that would be twenty points off your house, but you don't have a house.' I nodded simply, not daring to challenge him, just walking the rest of the distance in silence. We arrived at the castle and I watched students piling in, and obviously I was staring, as I felt myself being pulled along. Finally, he decided he wasn't getting to his office, and stopped us, telling me that I had to see him directly afterwards. I nodded and he told me to join the scrabble of youngsters that were looking as if they were about to pee themselves. Fun times, joining in with little people, whilst they were worried sick. I walked there and looked at a young girl, who was all alone, and frowned, walking up to her and kneeling beside her so I didn't look intimidating. She was short, with long blonde hair and bright orange eyes. That was the best colour I had ever seen. I knew she wasn't a Metamorphmagus, I could tell by looking at her, so it was all natural!

'Hello… I'm Eponine…' I said quietly, smiling. She jumped slightly and looked at me, grinning.

'Hello, I'm Arania.' She said, holding her hand out. I grinned and shook it, before opening my mouth to ask her how she was, when I was interrupted by names being called. Well, that confused me. Her face just went white, and she looked as if she needed to be distracted.

'Why are you here, you're too old to be a first year.' She asked, taking deep breathes to calm her. I shrugged.

'Transfer. There're more around as well.' She looked around and nodded, realisation coming to her face.

'The new law the Ministry made…' she said quietly, sighing. 'The Ministry is going downhill… That's what Mama says.' I laughed, and the group got smaller and smaller, me making small talk with her, her nodding and chatting nervously.

'Hill, Eponine!' I looked at her and she pushed me forward.

'You have to walk, and put the hat on!' That was all she said, before I started walking, confused with what was happening. I walked, my brown hair suddenly going red and I bit my lip. I still hadn't managed to control the morphing completely… I heard people muttering, and I quickly changed it back, blushing slightly, and sitting on the stool. I put the hat on my head and jumped slightly as it spoke to me…

'Hmm… You are brave… Oh, I can see that there… So very brave… But also so intelligent, you could do well in Ravenclaw, but you could also do well in Gryffindor! Then there is also a determination to prove yourself, not just to your mother, but to those around you… Slytherin could be the way to go… But you are loyal… Loyal as one can be… This is a hard decision… I don't know where to sort you…' I listened to this hat mutter to itself, tapping my fingers. I saw the hall proceed into chatter, and guards around the school, some looking familiar, but I couldn't tell where from. I saw the teachers looking at each other, wondering what to do. I didn't know how long I had been there, when the hat finally decided.

'I've got it…' It murmured to me. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' I jumped as it yelled, and the hall suddenly burst into applause. A lady walked forward and took the hat from my head, muttering some words that I heard.

'Seventeen minutes and thirty six seconds… That must be a record…' I just laughed weakly and made my way to the yellow table, grinning as people clapped me on the back. I watched as Arania was sorted into Hufflepuff also and beamed, moving up so she had a place next to me. She slid beside me and hugged me suddenly, jumping slightly.

'We're in the same house! I might have a friend!' she said quietly, and I laughed, hugging her back.

'Why wouldn't you?' She just shook her head and grinned, hugging me tighter. I'd ask her later… Or just leave her to it, I wasn't sure yet. I'd probably leave it… She obviously didn't want to say, and if she did, she would. I respected that.

I stood up with Arania and grinned at her, when the Sorting was over. Now for the speech…

'Pupils at Hogwarts… I shall keep this short. I would like to welcome the new Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Alecto Carrow!' A woman stood up with black hair and a mean expression, waving at us, whilst we cheered half-heartedly. Well, the Slytherins cheered loudly, making me laugh slightly. Arania also laughed, and we watched Snape continue.

'I would also like to welcome the new Dark Arts teacher, Amycus Carrow!' The hall was filled with quiet laughter, even from the Slytherins, as we heard the words Dark Arts. Not Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was just Dark Arts. This meant we were learning to hurt people…

'Now you may eat!' And just like that, plates were filled with food fit for Gods, and I found myself hungry… I filled my plate and ate, whilst chatting to Arania, before catching the eye of a boy at the red table. Which I knew was the Gryffindor table. He blinked and his eyes went wide, seeing that I was looking at him, and I smiled. This took him by surprise, and he smiled back, before quickly going back to his food. I went slightly red and turned back to my food quickly. I had never actually spoken properly to a boy before, let alone made eye contact with someone that seemed kind. We continued to eat, before the time for going to common rooms was nigh. We stood up; when I remembered that I had to see Headmaster Snape. I sighed and told Arania I'd be there later. I wasn't too sure how I'd get there, but I would.

Arania nodded hesitantly, before she was pulled along with the crowd. I turned back and walked to the front of the hall, meeting Headmaster at the top, by the podium. He nodded curtly and beckoned for me to follow him, so I did.

He opened his office and sat me in a chair by the fire, pulling another chair up for himself with his wand. He sat down and looked into the fire, before looking at me a few minutes later.

'Miss Hill, you do not know who your father is, do you?' He said slowly, waving his wand for a drink, which he took a sip of.

'No, I don't. Why?' I asked, cocking my head to the side. I was curious now… He sighed and put the glass down.

'Your father is a very powerful man. Your mother worked for him at some point, I can remember her well-'

'You knew my mother?' I asked gobsmacked. He nodded with a glare, and I closed my mouth.

'She left his services, and he went after her. He has not found her, due to her changing appearances. He's now found her. Your mother sent you here alone, she sent you to stay with your grandparents, didn't she?' I nodded, and he continued. 'I hate to have to be the one to tell you this… Your mother was killed the day she sent you away. She knew what was coming. I'm sorry…' I heard him, and the world around me froze for a few minutes. My mother was dead. She had been killed. She knew it had been coming, and sent me away to protect me.

The world unfroze again, and I burst into tears, causing Snape to look stricken. He didn't look the sort to know what to do…

'Wh-who killed her! Who's my father!' I asked angrily, still crying. He opened his mouth, and closed it again. He then sighed.

'Lord Voldemort.' I then blacked out.

When I came to a few moments later, I found a Healer standing over me, frowning whilst going tut-tut-tut. I groaned and sat up, causing her to smile widely and help me up.

'Now, Miss Hill, return to your common room. You'll be fine now.' I was about to say that I didn't know where my common room was, when I was ushered out. I gaped at the closed door and let out a quiet shriek of frustration. I stomped off and traipsed up corridors, before I heard noises. My eyes widened, and I jumped behind a statue, hearing them say farewell to each other. I heard two girls go one direction, and a boy come towards me. I put my hand over my mouth, releasing my grip on the statue and fell forward, face first. I yelped and groaned.

'Son of a Banshee!' I moaned, before I felt a hand on each of my arms, pulling me up. I blinked and looked up; fearful of whom this was, before my mouth fell open a little bit. It was the boy from the feast. The one that I had smiled at, the one who had been in Gryffindor.

'You alright, there?' he asked, before he recognised me as well. I nodded, and we both spoke at the same time.

'You're the girl from the feast!'

'You're the boy from the feast!'

We both laughed nervously, and he brushed off the dust from my jumper, grinning at me.

'Small world, eh? Now, what are you doing out here, it's past curfew!' he said, raising an eyebrow. I had to admit, this boy was cute. He had black hair that flopped slightly, a bold stature.

'I had a meeting with Headmaster Snape-'

'Oh, Snape, that old cauldron bum.' He muttered. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head.

'I can ask you the same thing! What are you doing out?' He shook his head and shrugged. 'Meeting your girlfriend?' I smirked, remembering the two girls I had heard. It must have been his girlfriend and her best friend. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.

'Those are my two best mates! I don't have a girlfriend, look at me, how could I?' I raised my brows.

'Well, don't let this get to your head, but you're attractive and chivalrous.' I said, grinning. He rolled his eyes, as if to say 'yeah, right.' I shook my head and laughed.

'Look, do you know how to get to the Hufflepuff common room?' I asked, twiddling my thumbs. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

'I'm a Gryffindor, of course I don't.' Well, I should have thought of that… Obviously he wouldn't know. Well, it had been worth a try, I suppose.

'Well, I'm screwed, then.' I said bluntly. He sighed and held his arm out. I took it hesitantly, and let him lead me to a portrait of a lady, looking particularly… Fat, was the only word I could use…

'Tenebris Horarum!' he said quietly, and the portrait flew open. I blinked, and he got up, before holding a hand out for me to take. I shrugged and took it, walking into a red room with nobody in it. As if feeling my confusion, he answered my unspoken question.

'They're all asleep, it's been a tiring day…' he said, sighing. I nodded slightly, before remembering what I had just been called in for.

'Oh my Godric…' I whispered, before collapsing on the floor in tears. The boy's eyes widened and he grabbed me, picking me up and putting me on a sofa, stroking my hair as I cried. Oh, Godric, I looked so pathetic… And he didn't even know my name! I didn't think, anyway.

'Eponine, don't cry…' he whispered, biting his lip, apparently in distress. I suppose most girls don't break down on him… Wait, he knew my name.

'H-how do you know my name?' I asked slowly, choking on the words. He laughed quietly and continued to stroke my hair.

'It was at the Sorting… They call out names, remember?' he said, smiling. I nodded slowly and sat up, wiping my eyes. Godric, stupid situation… At this moment in time, I couldn't ask him what his name was, so I just continued to sob whilst he sat next to me, putting his arm around me.

My father was Voldemort… My mother had been a Death Eater at some point, my own mother, the person I trusted the most, had been evil. It was hard to take in, and this made me cry more, I wasn't used to not understanding something, it was just something I did, understand. My father, though… He was the Lord of all evil! I had always dreamed of finding out who my father was, even if I wouldn't admit it, and now I knew, I wanted to throw up. He was a monster. He killed people for the fun of it, and it made me angry to think about it. The boy continued to comfort me, and I cracked.

'Who are you?' I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

He laughed and smiled. 'You want to know who I am. Neville Longbottom… Seventh year Gryffindor.'

'Eponine Hill, seventh year Hufflepuff!' I grinned, wiping my eyes of tears. He sighed and helped me up.

'There're two free beds in our dorms, Harry and Ron have gone, so you can sleep there for tonight.' He said, nodding. I beamed and looked around, before seeing he was walking up some stairs. I bounded after him, and he opened the door, showing two boys sitting on a bed. They look up at us and raise an eyebrow.

'Nev, why have you brought a girl here? And who is she? And since when did you have a girlfriend?' one asked, in an Irish accent. I blinked and blushed slightly, and Neville laughed.

'Calm down, Seamus. She can't get into her common room, she's called Eponine, and she's not my girlfriend, not every girl is a girlfriend. Remember Luna and Ginny?' he said, grinning. Seamus and the other boy looked at each other, a look of understanding on their faces. They both got up, the other boy a lot taller than Seamus, and they both held their hands out. I would have shaken them both at the same time, but I realised that I had grabbed Neville's hand at some point. I stared at it and blinked. I let go quickly and shook their hands, listening to them snicker quietly.

'I'm Seamus Finnigan, at your service!' he said, and I grinned, nodding.

'I realised that when Neville called you 'Seamus'!' He shrugged and shot me a quick grin, before turning to his friend.

'I'm Dean Thomas.' He said, shaking my hand. I nodded and we exchanged small talk, before the question was asked.

'Why were you not with your Prefects to go into the common room?' Seamus asked, and Neville and Dean looked at me intently. I shrugged.

'Meeting.' I said plainly, and they rolled their eyes.

'What are you in trouble for? It's only been an hour or so!' Dean laughed, shaking his head in an amused way. I shot him a mock glare, and he straightened up.

'I'm not in trouble; Professor Snape wanted to see me.' I said, looking out of the window.

'What for?' Seamus asked, raising an eyebrow. My hair went a pure white, indicating fear to me. They didn't know what my hair meant, though. Well, at least I thought that.

'What's wrong?' Neville asked, cocking his head to the side. I opened my mouth to let a lie loose, when it dried up. I couldn't. That was when I broke down in tears and fled the room, before being caught around the waist by Seamus.

'Don't run off, lass, we're not going to hurt you…' he whispered in my ear, grinning cheekily. I looked at him and sighed.

'Fine, I'll stay here; I don't wish to talk about anything, though.' I said, shaking my head. He nodded and brought me back, sitting me on the bed that apparently belonged to Ron Weasley.

'So, Eponine, are you tired?' Dean asked, cocking his head to the side. As if on cue, I yawned, causing them to laugh.

'I'm very tired… I didn't sleep well at all, I was worrying…' I mumbled, blinking as Neville stood up.

'Right, we'll let you get to sleep, eh?' he grinned, pulling the covers back and letting me slip in, before putting them over me again. I smiled weakly and curled up, closing my eyes.

'Night, Neville…' I yawned, letting the sleep overwhelm me before he could reply.

When I woke up, I found myself in a completely different place. Completely different altogether, it was a field with two people in it. It was a woman with mad hair and another man who looked rather scary.

'Bella, there is a girl… She won't leave my mind, a girl with abilities like those of Hill's. A Metamorphmagus. She's stuck there, I can see things that she's doing without trying, she's at Hogwarts now. Why can I see this?' The woman called Bella's eyes rolled and she shrugged.

'I have no idea, my lord. I can get the Carrows to ask Severus, I'm sure he'd say if there was anything important about her…'

'No, no, it's quite alright… I will handle it…' Then his eyes widened and he looked around frantically. 'Bellatrix, there is someone watching us.' He muttered, taking out his wand and checking the area. Bellatrix rolled her eyes again, smirking.

'My lord, you are being paranoid. There is no one here but me, I promise.' He shook his head and glared at her, his eyes bright red.

'She can get in my mind as well!' he hissed, clutching his head. 'She's in my mind, watching our conversation. Whatever she is, she's powerful. We need her. We need her before the other side get to her.' He then added something darkly, smirking. 'Go and get her…'

I sat up, screaming and in tears, looking around the room. The three boys there slept on, which was a relief to me, as they'd interrogate me. I lay back down again, sobbing quietly, before jumping as I felt an arm enclose around me and pull me into them.

'Hey, hey, shush, it's alright…' Neville said quietly, smoothing my hair down. I sobbed again and hid my face in his chest. He sighed and held me tighter, not caring that one, I was a girl, and two,he hardly knew me. I didn't know him, but I somehow trusted him already. He wasn't the sort of guy who would tell anyone my secret… What am I on about, he can't know anything, he'd freak about being friends with me. You-Know-Who's daughter. I was disgusted with myself for my paternal side.

When I had calmed down enough, Neville knocked my chin up with his knuckle and smiled.

'Can you tell me what's wrong?' I shrugged slightly, frowning. I could tell him some things. Not all, but some.

'It's to do with my parents…' I said slowly, sighing. His eyes clouded over somewhat, before he sighed also.

'I'll tell you if you tell me…' he said, biting his lip. I was curious as to what was wrong with his parents, so I nodded slowly.

'My father killed my mother.' I said bluntly, watching his eyes widen. He was obviously shocked, he'd most probably never heard of anything like that before. He quickly masked his surprise and hugged me tightly, sighing.

'I'm so sorry…' he said, before realising I wanted him to tell me what was wrong with his parents. 'Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband and another one of You-Know-Who's cronies tortured them into insanity…' he said extremely quietly. It was my turn to widen my eyes. My father's servants had hurt Neville's parents… And I felt sick to know I was half of this monster.

My skin went white, and Neville looked at me worriedly.  
>'What's wrong?' he asked, frowning. What was I supposed to say, I'm really sorry my father's followers tortured your parents? I couldn't say that, he'd realise that I was You Know Who's daughter. No one could ever know that. So I stayed quiet, thinking to myself.<p>

'I'm really sorry that that happened to your parents... I should think it would hurt a lot to know that they were hurt.'  
>'They can't even remember me fully... Mum gives me sweet wrappers each time Gran takes me to see them, so they do have a small understanding that I'm their son.' he said sadly, and I hugged him tightly, trying not to cry at the look on his face. He hugged me back and shook his head.<p>

'It's alright… I'm fine now…' he said firmly. She nodded slowly, not believing him entirely. He noted this as her hair went a faint red to mean suspicion. He shook his head.

'Go to sleep, Eponine…' he mumbled. I nodded slowly and turned around, pulling my knees up and leaning into him.

'You can call me Eppie, you know… No one else has, but I don't mind…' I said quietly, shrugging. He chuckled and tightened his hold on me.

'I'm fine with that… And you can call me Nev… A lot easier than 'Neville'…' he said, laughing. I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes.

'Night, Nev…'

'Night, Eppie…'

When I woke up in the morning, I heard muffled whispers and I opened my eyes slightly. Neville still had his arms around me and I was curled up to him. Those whispers belonged to a certain Seamus and Dean, who were snickering.

I turned over and saw that Neville was still asleep, oblivious to the boys' teasing.

'We don't like each other! I had a nightmare and he was comforting me!' I said with indignation. They snickered and Seamus looked at me with an innocent look in his eyes.

'Could have woken me up. I'd have looked after you.' he winked, grinning cheekily. Dean scowled slightly, but hid it. Not from me, though.

'Dean would object heavily to that though, I think.' I said, smirking. Dean blushed bright red but got up to go to the loo to hide it. Seamus flushed and pursed his lips.

'Jealous are we, Hill?' he said, winking. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

'You wish, Finnigan! Now, go find your boyfriend.'

'He is not my boyfriend!' Seamus yelped, flushing more.

'You wish he was, Seamus,' We turned at the voice and I grinned at Neville. 'Only someone blind wouldn't notice the way you two look at each other!'

'Ah, bog off!' Seamus muttered, looking at the door where Dean was now returning from the bathroom and sitting next to Seamus again. Seamus smiled wearily at him, flipping a bit of his sandy hair from his face and pretending nothing had just happened.

'You're awake now, Nev?' I smiled, looking down at my hand that was being held by Neville. He hadn't noticed yet and was joking around with Seamus and Dean, but realised when I squeezed his hand that he had been holding it.

'Oh, Godric, I'm sorry, I was holding them whilst you were asleep as I was worried you would have another nightmare...' he said, blushing. I shook my head and grinned.

'It's fine, really. I don't mind. But... Boys, can we go and get some food? I'll have to find Arania, she's a first year, she'll be waiting...' I said, nodding. Seamus and Dean jumped up and started to get undressed, much to my discomfort. Neville chuckled and put his hands over my eyes, whispering in my ear.

'They're pretending they don't like each other by getting undressed in front of a girl to try and hide it...' he explained, before adding. 'You and your first year friend can sit with us, at the Gryffindor table... Okay?' he smiled, taking his hands off my eyes. I nodded and closed my eyes whilst he got undressed and peeked a few times, blushing. When he was done, I accioed my robes for school and turned the bus away so they couldn't spy. I had a slight feeling that they had peeked whilst I was topless, as when I was done they all looked rather red.

'Perverts!' I said, raising an eyebrow. They blushed more, which confirmed my suspicions. Seamus turned it into a joke by commenting on my lacy bra and I blushed bright red, turning him into a green rat. Dean blinked and picked him up, smirking.

'Nicely done!' he commented, putting Seamus in his pocket. Neville chuckled and stood up, grinning sheepishly at me.

'We didn't mean to, we just haven't seen a girl... You know...'

'Getting dressed? You really shouldn't spy, but you're forgiven...' I said, smirking. He grinned sheepishly again and sneaked me out of their common room quickly.

When we got in, the boys went and sat down and Arania ran up to me with a worried look on her face.

'Where were you?' she asked quietly.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry I haven't updated... I've been very... Preoccupied...<p>

But I've been writing on my iPod whenever I get it, and chapter three shall be up soon, I hope, as it's already half way done... I wrote more than I though...

Kira

xxxx


End file.
